


Flayn vs The World

by Jejmaze



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, basically all the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jejmaze/pseuds/Jejmaze
Summary: Seteth had enough to worry about before the new professor started encouraging Flayn's rule-breaking behaviors. This year att Garreg Mach Monastery might be more than anyone signed up for. This is a light-hearted, memetastic, *very* serious take on Fire Emblem Three Houses, mostly focused on Flayn. There is probably no war because the characters deserve better. Rated for safety.





	1. Rumors of a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, everyone! I have never written fan fiction before, but Three Houses was far too moving for me not to go through with this! I don’t know what you’re supposed to say here, but I think reviews are welcome? I would appreciate them, at least! I wrote this for fun, and I hope you have fun too. You can probably see that this chapter is called ”prologue” and infer that there is more to come. There might be, if people actually like this. I had a lot of fun writing it so we’ll see if it happens. So without further ado, buckle up, pour yourself your favorite fan fiction time drink, and get ready for my sliiiightly less serious take on Fire Emblem: Three Houses, mostly told from Flayn’s perspective.
> 
> I see this a lot so I think you’re supposed to put a disclaimer here. It seems like the most obvious thing in the world, since it’s called fanfiction, right? But no, I do not in fact own Fire Emblem. Had you fooled, didn’t I? Ok, with that out of the way, let’s really get going.

**Flayn vs The World - Prologue: Rumors of a Keeper**

Flayn was sitting on her bed, cheeks puffed in anticipation and an effort to remain absolutely quiet.

_ Any time, now! _

Her anticipation was rewarded when she heard a sharp knock on her brother’s door across the corridor.

_ Yes! It’s all coming together! _ Flayn had a hard time keeping the air stored in her cheeks to herself. This was much more exhilarating than she could have ever imagined, and it was only just beginning! She heard the sound of a door creaking open.

”Greetings, sir! Something to report!” It was the peppy guard normally stationed near the market. Flayn would recognize that voice just about anywhere.

”You have my ears, gatekeeper. What would you report to me at this time of day?”

”Something most unusual is happening near the new professor’s classroom, sir! I’m afraid I do not understand it myself, sir! I implore you to come with me right away!”

”The new professor… I knew it would come to this! Come, gatekeeper, we must investigate the Golden Deer homeroom at once!”

Flayn wasted no time. This would be her only chance, and she knew that well. The gatekeeper almost never had anything to report, so when he did, he made quite the deal out of it. Luckily the new professor had been swayed by her irresistible charm and agreed to be her accomplice in the secret plan. But this was not the time to think of such things! As soon as Flayn could no longer hear the hurried steps of her brother and the gatekeeper, she quietly slipped out her room and made her way toward the fishing pond.

The little body of water was Flayn’s favorite place in all of Garreg Mach. It did not look like much, but it was quite deep, and it harbored many delicious fish. For as long as she could remember, Flayn had had an affinity for fish. Petra had once said that it must be her ”spirit animal”. Flayn did not know what that meant, but she enjoyed the sound of it.

_ At last, I will know the truth _ , Flayn thought. She figured that if she has such an affinity for fish, then fish must be just as unable to sleep as she is. It is a perfectly logical conclusion, after all. But no matter how she implored her brother, he would not let her visit the fishing pond at night. But Flayn had to know, she had to see for herself.  _ Do fish sleep? _

When she arrived at the fishing pond, the sun almost completely set. The sky held a deep blue color, with a slight hint of crimson beyond the rooftops of Garreg Mach. It was a fitting setting, Flayn thought, for such an important discovery. She stopped right in her step, however, when she realized that she was not alone. Two boys wearing uniforms of the Officer’s Academy were standing on the pier. One had grey hair, and a face that screamed ”too wholesome for my own good”. She couldn’t see the face of the other boy, but they were holding a book between them. It looked like some sort of bizarre tug-of-war. The smaller, grey-haired boy had his back to the water, and he appeared to be losing the contest of strength. It would likely not be long before he ended up in the water.

_ Uh-oh. If I interrupt this struggle, my brother might find out that I left my room. That could lead to me being unable to find the answer to the question burning in my heart! It would all be in vain! Oh mother, if only you were here! Is it truly right for me to lay witness to such an improper event without intervening? _

Flayn’s overly dramatic thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a fourth individual made their present known.

”You’re having a bit too much fun.”

For a split second, Flayn feared that someone had found her out, but it was not so. As she turned to where the voice had come from, she saw a masked figure, clad in black and red armor. The person’s face was hidden behind a white mask adorned by red flames. Flayn found her eyes drawn to the attire of this persona. The black and red armor… the mask… the  _ axe _ held at his side! This was far too exciting to be proper! Oh, her brother would not approve in the slightest!

The boy with his back toward the mysterious… knight(?) slowly turned around. His appearance was quite unfortunate, Flayn decided. His eyes sat uncomfortably deep in his skull, and he looked as if he had never hear of any kind of hair care.

”Huh-”, was all he had time to say before the enormous steel axe held in the masked knight’s hand smashed into his already sorry face. The other boy nimbly ducked out of the way as his rival was flung into the water. As he ducked, he managed to snatch the book for himself and clutched it tight to his chest.

”I am the Flame Emperor. It is I who will reforge the world, one unreasonable ideal of justice at a time,” said the masked figure and Flayn had to suppress a squeal as a pang of excitement rose within her.

_ How… how could someone so... cool appear before me?! _ Flayn did not have the proper vocabulary to describe this individual. They… he? did not appear to be a knight, but Flayn did not know what else he might be. He did not look like any figure she knew from history, and Flayn knew her history well. She had heard the word ”cool” from one of the students at the academy, and thought it must be appropriate here.  _ Triggering a strange sense of excitement? Seeming to belong to a level of prowess all to their own? Yes, this must be what it means! This individual is truly cool! _

Flayn’s thoughts were interrupted by the masked man disappearing in a flash of violet light. Only she and the two boys were left at the pond. Completely forgetting her mission, she started hastily making her way back to her room. She had an idea, and like all her ideas, it was amazing. She did not see how the grey-haired boy helped the other boy out of the water or how he offered him his jacket. No, Flayn had an idea. If someone else could be a hero, so could she.

  


* * *

  


Seteth was quickly striding towards the Officer’s Academy. He had a bad feeling about the professor from the start, and he was more than willing to confirm his hunch. Lady Rhea had always been far too trusting. It was up to him, Seteth, to expose the professor for the dangerous, untrustworthy individual that she is!

Once the academy came into view, Seteth could immediately see why the gatekeeper had seen fit to report to him with such urgency. All was calm, and looked completely normal, except for an ominous light coming from the Golden Deer classroom, sticking out like a sore thumb. Seteth recognized such light as something arcane, likely the result of some kind of reason magic.

”I have you now, dear professor”, Seteth chuckled to himself. It appeared that he had moved too quickly for the gatekeeper to keep up the pace, and so this would fall on him alone. Seteth stealthily made his way closer to the door, careful not to make a sound. Some strange murmurs were coming from within the classroom, but there was no way to make out what they were. Curtains were blocking the windows, so there was no way for Seteth to look inside.

_ Trying to hide, are you? It is only fitting that I should be the one to discover you, then. Nothing in Garreg Mach escapes my ever watchful eye! _

As Seteth leaned toward the door and placed his ear to it, the murmurings from within the room quieted down. Could Byleth have taken notice of him? No, he was sure that he had not made as much as a single sound! Seteth waited. Quiet. Could this be a trap? But before Seteth could continue his train of thought, a bombastic voice from within the classroom forced him to steel himself.

”And now, my dear children, your souls shall be laid bare upon my altar!”

Unable to restrain himself, Seteth summoned his holy strength and charged straight through the door, turning it to splinters in the process.

”Fear the wrath of the Goddess!” Sword held high, Seteth had to stop himself, for as soon as he entered, he was greeted by Byleth and a handful of students looking up on him in confusion from their spots around a large table, placed in the middle of the room. Byleth sat on the short end, with some kind of screen in front of her. The students were spread out around the table, which was covered in papers, dice, and little figurines depicting various heroes and monsters.

”What… is the meaning of this?” Seteth was suddenly uncertain. As far as he could tell, there was nothing dangerous about this situation.

”Would you care to join us, Seteth? That was quite the enthusiastic entrance.” One of Byleth’s eyebrows went up, and an amused smirk made its way across her definitely-not-distractingly-attractive face. Seteth couldn’t help but feel like he had just become the victim of some elaborate ruse. The stunned silence was suffocating, and Seteth found himself without words.

”Hey, teach, I’d like to roll to seduce Seteth”, Claude suddenly spoke up. The Leicester heir gave Seteth a wink, as if to emphasize the ridiculous comment.

”Umm, Claude, I don’t think you can do that.” Now Ignatz was speaking, and some of the students have started laughing a bit too much for Seteth’s comfort.

”I- I say good day, sir. Maam. Good night.” Seteth turned and left, flush in the face, just in time to run into a confused and out-of-breath gatekeeper.

It would seem that there was, after all, nothing to report.


	2. The Secret Life of Edelgard von Hresvelg - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News from Byleth kick the students of the Officer’s Academy into a bit of a frenzy. Edelgard is forced to take matters into her own hands, and Flayn wants in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I don't really know what I'm doing, but I'm having a lot of fun. It seems like I have more ideas (all of which are amazing, naturally) than I am able to express in a way that satisfies me. I guess that just means I have a lot to learn! Anyway, this is the kick-off to the first arc, which focuses on Edelgard and will probably span 2 more chapters or so. It turns out that I really like writing though so there's definitely more coming. But here we go!

**Flayn vs The World - Part 1: The Secret Life of Edelgard von Hresvelg (Chapter 1)**

It was a perfectly normal day in the dining hall at Garreg Mach Monastery. At least, it was perfectly normal to the extent that Edelgard could tell. This was, after all, her first year here. Professor Manuela's "good kids" were quite the handful, but each one of them had their charm, she supposed.

Hubert was sitting next to her, as always. He had a habit he always employed while eating: he would look at his food with one eye and at Edelgard with the other. It was probably considered creepy by the majority of the class, but Edelgard had been used to it for some time. Her wandering thoughts were given new direction when Professor Byleth apparently demanded the attention of the entire student body. The strange mercenary-turned-professor was standing at the front of the hall, blocking anyone who would dare even consider going for seconds.

"Listen up, everyone! It's great that you're having a good time but I have a big announcement to make!" The Professor spoke loud and clear.

"Will we get the meat that was missing in today's meal?!" someone shouted, and with no small amount of excitement at that. It was Golden Deer's Raphael, if Edelgard remembered correctly.

_What a stupid thing to ask! Today's meal has been exquisite. Vegetable stir-fry… they had called it. Surely, it must be a foreign dish as I have never heard of it before, but insulting it like this… everyone knows that adding meat to an already perfectly good dish is nothing short of barbaric! Good thing no one in our class is that stupid._

"That guy is right on the money", Edelgard heard Caspar say.

_...with some exceptions_, she appended to her inner monologue.

"Take a look at this!" Byleth rolled out a large poster and held it out on her right, completely ignoring Raphael's ridiculous misunderstanding of the simply sublime meal.

_STUDENT COUNCIL_

_PRESIDENT ELECTION_

The dining hall quieted down more than Edelgard had thought possible.

"In my limitless wisdom as rookie professor and with the blessing of our very own Lady Rhea, I have chosen to install a student council as part of the Officers' Academy. We're hardly a month into the year and you lot are already getting on my nerves with your constant arguments. You're divided into three houses, right? I get that, I really do. But do you get that it's fucking annoying when you get into fights all the time and I have to take time out of my precious day to break it up? No, you clearly don't!"

Now the silence in the dining hall became more uncomfortable than Edelgard had thought possible. She decided that she did not want to get on Byleth's bad side.

"Anyway, we came up with the perfect solution to this problem!" The anger Byleth had gradually built up seemed to evaporate in an instant and give in to a look of pride, as she explained her supposedly brilliant idea.

_One moment she's just oozing bloodlust, and the next she's as cheerful an anyone… It's like she has some sort of switch she can just turn on or off. Is this the power of the Professor?_

"Each of the three classes will be allowed to select up to two students to represent them in the student council. Said council will be tasked with keeping peace among the students and will also assist in the organization of social events that have previously been handled by the Church staff. I believe this will be a great learning opportunity for you all! After all, you're not studying here just to learn about fighting but to learn how to prevent it." Byleth looked especially proud of that last line.

"But I see you all looking at the poster! You're curious about what kind of president election I'm talking about, right?" The silence in the hall was no longer uncomfortable, but positively exciting, as if someone was charging a massive Thoron spell in the room! Edelgard found herself completely enraptured by what the Professor was saying.

"You see, if we just have six of you sitting in a room trying to decide things, you would never get anywhere… unless you have some direction. That is why one of the council members will be elected as president of the student council. All students will be allowed to vote in this. I see you scheming over there, Claude, but each student can only vote once. Normally, you would only vote for someone from within your own house, right? This will be a strong bias to overcome, so I recommend that you who would like a serious shot at being student council president start convincing students from other classes as well. Oh, I almost forgot." Byleth rolled out the bottom of the poster, showing its lower half:

_72 HOURS REMAIN_

"That is all! I'll persuade Seteth to help me with the election in exactly 72 hours! Good luck you crazy kids!" And with that, Byleth just walked away, as the entire dining hall looked on in utter shock.

_So far you do not cease to surprise, Professor. I am going to do my best to achieve this position, naturally, but what would be the best way to go about it? It will be an excellent opportunity to experience how it is to boss the Kingdom and Alliance around! Now, that's an exciting thought…_

Edelgard almost lost herself in her thoughts before loud chatter made its way throughout the entire student body.

"This seems like a pointless event, doesn't it?" Ferdinand said with an obnoxious smirk on his face. "The Professor might not know, since she is new, but holding such an election will simply waste everyone's time, since it is obvious that I, Ferdinand von Aegir, will be chosen for the task."

"I think you may be overestimating yourself juuuust a tad, Ferdie. This entire thing sounds interesting though, doesn't it Edie? It's right up your alley!" Dorothea said.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I believe it might just be. Who knows? I might even get some insight into how maintaining relations with the Kingdom and Alliance will be in the future," Edelgard replied.

"Heh… it seems we must once again compete, this time for the hearts of our fellow students. I would not expect much of your chances, but I will enjoy the event." Ferdinand's confidence seemed just as misplaced as usual. "Just be aware that if our grades are any indication, you will surely end up playing second fiddle, Edelgard."

The conversation had started drawing attention from other students around the table, and this time it was Bernadetta's time to speak up.

"What, grades? Were we supposed to have gotten grades already?" She looked as terrified as ever, before she instantly shifted into her self-pitying mutter. "Oh stupid, dumb Bernie! You should have known you can't keep up something as simple as attending classes and even having a future, or a life, or even breathing right… and oh I feel the breathing stopping right now!"

"It's all right, Bernie." Thankfully, Dorothea stepped in. "I'm somewhat sure no one has received any grades yet." She turned to Ferdinand, half upset at his triggering Bernadetta and half expecting to laugh at whatever silly thing he might say next.

"Naturally, I have not actually received any grades yet either. I'm merely judging performance based on the sheer, noble confidence displayed when Professor Manuella collected our tests yesterday. Naturally, as my very presence exudes brilliant talent, I will receive the top grade. Never forget, that the top student is decided before the test has even begun." Some snickering was heard around the table at Ferdinand's explanation. Dorothea raised both her eyebrows at him, and she had a strong eyebrow game, before just sighing.

I wonder what kind of lens lets you see the world like Ferdinand does? Maybe those obnoxious, orange eyeballs of his are all it takes?

"That's… an interesting way of seeing things, Ferdinand. Do you use the same method to determine who will become student council president?" Edelgard asked with sarcasm that undoubtedly went straight over Ferdinand's head. "Who knows? In that case even I might have to vote for you!"

"Hah, then you'll at least get more than zero!" shouted Caspar, who had been listening in.

"In that case, Princess, I shall vote for you as well! It simply would not do for a noble to have an unfair advantage, now would it?" As usual, Ferdinand did not waver. This was, of course, the reason beating him would be fun.

  


* * *

  


A few hours later, the Black Eagles house took the opportunity to meet up in their classroom in order to determine who would represent them in the student council. Edelgard would make sure that the most qualified made it from her class.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming!" Edelgard spoke from the front of the Black Eagles classroom, Hubert at her side. The rest of the students were spread out pretty evenly across the room, with Linhardt and Caspar in the back, and Ferdinand proudly in the front, arms crossed and an above-it-all smile on his face. Bernadetta was barely visible in her seat behind one of the pillars.

"Please make it quick. I am not choosing to be here at the moment," Linhardt said.

"Aw geez, it won't kill you Linhardt," said Caspar.

"I can promise that we will move forward, but not that it will happen quickly." Edelgard gave Linhardt a stern look. "As I'm sure you know, we are here to choose two students to represent our class in the student council. The Professor was very vague, no doubt deliberately so, as to what this task will actually entail, so it will be up to each one to decide whether they want to volunteer or not. Since that is about as much information as we have… I suppose I might as well ask this already. Who would like to represent our house? Raise your hand!"

Edelgard raised her own hand, of course. So did Ferdinand, Petra, and Dorothea.

"Oooooh, that's pretty juicy. What will you do, Edie? Half the class wants to be in the council!" The excitement in Dorothea's voice was clear to hear.

"How about a tournament of duels?"

"Do you even want to join the council, Caspar?" asked Linhardt.

"Nope, but I sure love seeing some fights!"

How do the professors make the class quiet down at will? Do I have to learn to project my bloodlust like Byleth does? thought Edelgard.

"The tournament idea sounds like it could be fun, Caspar, but unfortunately prowess in combat does not correlate with the skills necessary to be a good council member."

_What should I propose? I might have to come up with something on the spot. A vote would undoubtedly put me as one of the representatives, but who would be the other one? Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Petra have taken to each other quite a bit, which probably means that their combined three votes go to either Dorothea or Petra. I don't think anyone would vote for Ferdinand, so I might as well give my vote to him as that minimizes the chances of anyone outperforming me. I also promised I would vote for him in the election. It was a joke, but going through with it would likely be interpreted as an act of goodwill and win me favor with the rest of the class. You need three votes to guarantee a spot… Oh, it's been two and a half seconds since I spoke. I should continue._

"This is a simple problem and calls for a simple solution. I propose we hold a vote. Since all candidates would likely vote for themselves, I also propose a rule that says you must vote for someone other than yourself. To make sure that no vote breaks this rule, each voter must write their own name in addition to who they vote for. Since Hubert is obviously biased in my favor, we will have to rely on a third party to count the votes."

"What if I abstain?"

"Then, Linhardt, you can not leave. This is serious, please act as such."

"That's oppressive," Linhardt muttered as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"I am understanding this suggestion," Petra said. "But who will roleplay third party?"

"Why not just Professor Manuella?" suggested Caspar.

"That won't work. She's on a date right now, and if my hunch is right she won't be back until tomorrow morning," said Dorothea.

"Ok, you didn't have to say that much," said Caspar.

"This third party must not be caring for who wins, is this truth? Many of the adults in Garreg Mach have many things to be doing, so how about we ask the Flayn?"

"That's not a bad idea Petra. Does anyone have any objections?"

Silence.

"Very well, then. I suggest we send Caspar to get Flayn, as he is the fastest runner out of the non-candidates. I assume no one objects to this."

Right then, the doors to the classroom were slammed open.

"It is I! Fear my powers of timely entrances!" In the opening stood none other than Flayn, hair as green as ever contrasting the sunset at her back and her rosy cheeks cute as a button.

"Wow, I'm really fast," said Caspar.

"That really is a timely entrance," said Edelgard. "How did you know we had need of you?"

"The other two houses already asked me to do this and so I was eavesdropping on you to time my entrance. It was quite heroic, was it not?"

_Oh Flayn, you are far too adorable to look heroic doing something like that. Still, it is somewhat concerning that the other houses are moving faster than my own. Could Dimitri and Claude be making strides toward becoming president as well? Dimitri is well beloved for his honest nature, and Claude is a schemer at heart. They will both be tough opponents. Oh, right, two and a half seconds._

"Yes, Flayn, you looked very cute," Edelgard said with a smile. Did you happen to catch our rules as well?"

"Yes, of course!" Flayn excitedly ran up to the front of the classroom and turned around to face the students. "I hope you are ready, everyone!"

It turned out that Flayn was very eager to help. Hubert was about to start handing out papers to use for voting, but Flayn snatched them out of his hand and excitedly started handed them out faster than he could complain about it. After everyone had finished scribbling something on their pieces of paper, the slips were folded and collected by Flayn, who told Edelgard and Hubert to sit down and let "the pro" handle this.

When the votes were in and Flayn started counting them, Ferdinand could no longer keep the silence he had maintained throughout the meeting.

"Behold, Edelgard! These votes sing the song of Ferdinand von Aegir! I shall rise to their call!" He dramatically extended his hand toward the Princess, clearly unable to reel in his own excitement.

"And they are in. Take a look everyone!" Flayn held up a large paper that she had scribbled down the results on.

_Ferdinand 1_

_Edelgard 3_

_Dorothea 3_

_Petra 1_

"Oh, but… something is wrong with this. I thought…" Ferdinand had a hard time finishing his sentence, as all his pride and bravado slowly left him to make room for bitter realization and disappointment.

"I almost feel bad for saying this now, but I voted for you, Ferdinand," Edelgard said, half attempting to console him, half attempting to mock him.

"That's Ferdinand _von Aegir_ to you."

  


* * *

  


Later that night, Edelgard was holding a secret strategy meeting in her room. The one attendee was Hubert, since he was the only she could trust for this. They were standing across from a chess board that Edelgard used to illustrate her plan.

"Aaaand like so." Edelgard picked up the black king and placed the white queen on the square it had occupied. "Give me your honest opinion, Hubert. Do you think it would work?"

Hubert's eyes were focused and his fingers covered his chin. A few seconds passed before he gave his reply, clearly thought through.

"It is a risky move, my lady. I will not deny that should you pull this off, the election will be as good as won in your name. Consider the other house leaders, who will undoubtedly have their own goals. If they discover your plan ahead of time, your gambit will end up costing you votes without yielding any. If the odds are in your favor without this play, I would advise you take another course of action."

"Odds in my favor… I don't believe that to be good enough, Hubert. I want to do more than just win." As Edelgard spoke she held up a black pawn in the palm of her hand. "I want to obliterate any opposition. I want everyone to know that it is I who will reforge the world. Winning the approval of my fellow students will be my first test. If I cannot do this, I must seriously reconsider the means through which I can achieve my other goals." Taking a careful look at the chessboard, she continued.

"If I am sufficiently resourceful, even the smallest piece of information can turn the tides." She placed the pawn back on the board, attacking the queen.

"Look, Hubert. Assuming that the black king was still on the board, do you see a way for the white side to regain the advantage here?"

"This placement of pieces is hardly the result of an actual game, Lady Edelgard…"

"Oh, Hubert, I'm trying to illustrate a point. The white side clearly has the disadvantage here, because it will lose its queen on the next turn. But look what happens if I do this." She replaced the black pawn she had just put on the board with a white one.

"The entire situation changes."

"I believe I see your point, my lady."

"Exactly. In chess, you know the rules and intentions that govern every piece. It is evident if you just look at the shape and color. But in the election these rules are the first things we must disregard. We will only have ideas and words to move as our pieces. Unless they are dressed in the garb of their master they may never take the field."

"On the subject of taking the field, will you be heading out tonight, my lady?"

"Not yet. I have been pushing myself a little too hard recently. I will need you to gather information on what the other houses are up to while I rest. If all goes well, I will be able to get some hits in on both of the other nights before the election. That should be enough."

"Very well, my lady. Hail the Flame Emperor!" Hubert held his right arm over his chest, face stern as ever, then he left the room.

As Edelgard went to bed early that night, she realized that she was quite excited about this whole affair. Surely it would be an eventful three days, and a victory to remember.

  


* * *

  


Flayn had been wanting to join the Officers' Academy for some time now, several minutes, in fact. She was more or less an adult in her own eyes, and as this was something she wanted to do, it was only right that she should do it. She had been pondering it for as long as she had desired it and was more than ready. All she had to do was convince Seteth, which would of course be easy.

"Out of the question, Flayn." It had been easy in Flayn's imagination, at least.

"And why not? Life is dangerous, is it not? So I should be able to fight and defend myself! Wouldn't I be safer then?" Flayn's argument was flawless.

"That's why you have your rescue spell. If you are ever in danger you may summon me to your side." Seteth had an obnoxiously sappy smile on his face, spurring Flayn to imagine dozens of places she would just love to teleport him to.

"And what if you are asleep? Or too far away? I would be safer if I could defend myself then!"

"That is… theoretically correct, yes. But at what cost would you gain this prowess? Even training in combat is dangerous, and I might inform you that 92% of the students that graduate from the academy end up in lethal battle at some point in life."

"I still wish to join the school. What if I joined the new Professor's class? Surely such a renowned mercenary would scare off approaching dangers before they would dare even thinking of harming me. I once saw her training with her class, and she took them all on at once and still came out on top! Her strength is outstanding, brother! If my safety will be at risk anyway, should I not be allowed to at least choose the risk that is the most fun? Please consider it, it would mean so very much to me!"

"I'm not so sure, Flayn. Ninety two is a lot more than eight." Seteth looked almost ready to give, and so Flayn prepared to use her finishing move.

"I'm feeling an awful lot like eight, then." She puffed up her cheeks, very well aware of how adorable that made her look. She doubted Seteth could defeat her most powerful attack.

"Well, I… that is hardly a strong argument. Still, I can tell you are quite serious about this. I will bring this up with the professors. In fact, Professor Byleth has requested my assistance for something later today. I will ask her opinion then."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, that is a promise, my dear."

"Yay! I'm finally becoming a student!" Flayn excitedly pumped her arms and made a little jump of joy.

"Come now, I only promised to consider it. Try to reel in your excitement for now." Seteth's smile told Flayn that he had already made up his mind, so she gave him a hug, told him "you're the best!" and left in a hurry. She had better prepare.

_60 HOURS REMAIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to start a memeriffic school drama than with a tournament arc? Oh, what's that? I meant ELECTION ARC of course! And oh yeah, we're doing this. As I said up top, I don't really know what I'm doing so I would really appreciate some feedback haha. Anyway, this story continues as soon as I'm able to finish writing the next chapter. Have a good time until then!
> 
> Jejmaze, signing out

**Author's Note:**

> **ATTENTION ALL EPIC GAMERS**  
I have some ideas for where I would like to take this story. There is currently no endgame, but hey, it’s the journey that matters, right? Tune in next time for the kick-off to Part 1: The Secret Life of Edelgard von Hresvelg!
> 
> Criticism, comments, and good vibes are all welcome!


End file.
